schtroumpferies
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics :: 4ème vignette : plante monstre. 5e: Schtroumpfette. 6e: curiosité. 7e: 1ère fois. 8e: Farceur. 9e: miroir. 10e: les Ptits. 11e: Schtroumpf à Lunettes. MàJ, 12e: Paysan et à Lunettes, plantes. ::du crack, un peu de slash et d'het:
1. schtroumpfer son coeur

**Titre :** schtroumpfer son coeur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages**/Couple : Schtroumpf Gourmand/Schtroumpf coquet, autres Schtroumpfs  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout était à l'origine à Peyo.

Production de la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "cœur en chocolat"  
Pour Lilou Black  
145 mots

o

« Beuuuuh !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce schtroumpf ?  
- Un dragon ?  
- Le Schtroumpf coquet qui a schtroumpfé une tache sur sa culotte préférée ?  
- Non, c'est le Schtroumpf gourmand qui pleure !  
- Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros chagrin ?  
- C'est le Schtroumpf coqueeeeet ! beuuuuh !  
- Ah, je savais bien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
- Il n'a pas schtroumpfé mon cœur !  
- Son cœur ?  
- Schtroumpf a voulu schtroumpfer son cœur à Schtroumpf ?  
- Et Schtroumpf a refusé ?  
- Ooooh !  
- Il a dit qu'il schtroumpfait un régime, et que le chocolat lui donnait des boutoooons !  
- Oh.  
- Un cœur en chocolat qui avait l'air si schtroumpf…  
- Euh…  
- Ben tu sais quoi ? moi j'en veux bien !  
- Et moi j'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
- Schtroumpf pâtissieeeer, moi je schtroumpferais bien un cœur à la confiture de mûres ! tu saurais schtroumpfer ça, dis ? »


	2. il manque quelque schtroumpf !

**Titre : **il manque quelque schtroumpf !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages : **Schtroumpf à lunettes, Grand Schtroumpf, Schtroumpf paresseux  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Peyo (et ses ayant-droit désormais, 'me semble que c'est son fils qui continue la série.) 

**Prompt : **"manque de sommeil"  
pour Modocanis  
275 mots

oOo

Le schtroumpfeur public, après force roulements de tambour, les avait prévenus la veille, le coq les avait tirés du lit aux aurores ; ce matin les Schtroumpfs schtroumpfaient au barrage. Chacun avait sa tâche à accomplir, c'est comme ça que ça marche depuis toujours. Le Schtroumpf à lunettes, sa première besogne finie, s'empressa d'aller faire le tour du chantier et vérifier si chaque Schtroumpf travaillait comme il se devait. Il irait prendre la suite de ses schtroumpfs plus tard.  
Bizarrement, il ne trouva personne à tirer au flan.

« Grand Schtroumpf ! Grand Schtroumpf ! C'est terrible ! le Schtroumpf paresseux n'est nulle part !  
-Oui, oui, je sais ; il dort encore.  
-Mais ! Grand Schtroumpf ! chaque Schtroumpf se doit de schtroumpfer comme tous les autres les jours de schtroumpf au barrage !  
-Mais lui trouve toujours à s'esquiver et schtroumpfer un petit roupillon dans un coin –avant que le Schtroumpf à lunettes n'ait le temps de s'offusquer et de renchérir là-dessus, le Grand Schtroumpf enchaîna- c'est chronique chez lui, et chaque fois que quelqu'un le schtroumpfe à ne rien faire, ça fait deux Schtroumpfs qui ne travaillent pas.  
-Mais alors ?  
Alors peut-être que si personne ne peut le voir schtroumpfer, personne n'abandonnera sa part -du chantier pour le faire remarquer.  
-Ah oui… c'est une nouvelle expérience, Grand Schtroumpf ?  
-En quelque sorte. Maintenant sois un bon petit Schtroumpf et retourne schtroumpfer ces planches.  
-Oui Grand Schtroumpf ! »  
Ainsi repartit le Schtroumpf à lunettes, toujours confiant dans son Grand Schtroumpf et ses idées. Cependant, entre chaque planche, déstabilisé par la rupture de sa routine, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer à propos de quelque chose qui n'allait pas, de pas juste et de pas normal.

oOo

au fait les gens, j'ai une grande question qui me turlupine : un drabble avec Olivier et Homnibus, personnages se retrouvant autant chez les Schtroumpfs que chez Johann et Pirlouit, vous me conseilleriez de l'archiver ici dans la section "Schtroumpfs" bien que ça soit (hélas !) considéré comme un cartoon, ou bien dans la section "BD diverses" ?


	3. une amie

**Titre **: "je voudrais tant avoir une ami_e_"  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Les schtroumpfs ; La Schtroumpfette, Les P'tits Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages/Couple **: Schtroumpfette/Sassette  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Peyo et de ses ayant-droit, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Prompt **: "salsepareille" pour PresKunange - yeah, ça faisait des années que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple !  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Il n'y existe qu'une seule Schtroumpfette au Pays des Schtroumpfs. Il n'existe qu'une seule Schtroumpfette dans le monde entier, même. En fait, il ne devrait pas exister de Schtroumpfette du tout, c'était une erreur de la part de Gargamel... Les Schtroumpfs s'en accommodent finalement très bien, malgré quelques boulversements, mais ça n'est guère étonnant qu'elle se sente seule, parmi eux.

Alors quand les P'tits Schtroumpfs, pour lui faire plaisir, lui fabriquent une amie, la Schtroumpfette est aux anges !  
Elle chérit sa Sassette, lui fait des câlins, lui tricote des moufles, la gave de gâteaux à la Salsepareille, lui offre son coeur.


	4. tentacules

**Titre** : la schtroumpf avec des schtroumpfs qui schtroumpfent  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages** : Schtroumpf Costauf, Schtroumpf Bricoleur, Schtroumpf Coquet, Grand Schtroumpf, et une plante monstrueuse  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Avertissements** : gros nawak

**Prompt** : les Schtroumpfs – "tentacle sex"  
(fandom proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici pouvoirs spéciaux ou tentacules)

**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Le village schtroumpf vaque à ses occupations en paix... Jusqu'à ce que, comme un peu trop souvent, un incident se produise :  
Un choc sourd. Le fracas d'une fenêtre brisée. Et un hurlement :  
« Aaaaaah une expérience du Grand Schtroumpf est devenue schtroumpf !  
- Une plante qui bave et qui s'agite !  
- Schtroumpfez-vous ! »

Ça a beau arriver à un intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, c'est toujours aussi effrayant pour la plupart des petits Schtroumpfs.

« Regardez ! Le Schtroumpf Costaud essaie de la couper à coups de hache.  
- Quel schtroumpf, ce Schtroumpf ! »

Hélas, ça ne suffit pas !

« Oh non ! la plante l'a attrapé !  
- Vite, allez schtroumpfer le Grand Schtroumpf !  
- Comment, mais tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ?  
- La schtroumpf ! Elle essaie de manger le Schtroumpf Costaud !! »

Le Grand Schtroumpf accourt et avise la situation, catastrophé.

« Nom d'un petit Schtroumpf ! J'espérais pourtant éviter cet effet secondaire. Heureusement, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans le flacon là sur l'étagère...  
- Mais comment l'attraper sans se faire schtroupfer par la plante ?  
- Elle a l'air très occupée avec le Schtroumpf costaud. Je vais essayer. Avec ces nouvelles schtroumpfs téléscopiques, ça devrait être facile...  
- Quel schtroumpf, ce Schtroumpf Bricoleur ! »

Et parfois, l'habileté fait des merveilles là où la force brute a échoué :  
« Et voilà ! »

Victoire, la plante se fige puis relâche doucement le Schtroumpf Costaud avant de s'affaisser. Tous se pressent autour du Schtroumpf Costaud, lequel a les yeux dans le vague et la bave aux lèvres, visiblement secoué.

« Ça va, Schtroumpf ?  
- Agagaaaa... »

Alors qu'on s'empresse de remettre le pauvre Schtroumpf Costaud d'aplomb et de tenir en respect le monstre, le Schtroumpf Coquet contemple la scène d'un oeil songeur.

« ...Dites, suggère-t-il. Ça serait dommage de la détruire, cette schtroumpf. Si on a le schtroumpf sous la main pour la schtroumpfer à disposition, en faisant attention, elle peut encore schtroumpfer, non ? »


	5. trop parfaite

**Titre** : schtroumpfesque jusqu'au bout des ongles  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages/Couples** : Les Schtroumpfs et la Schtroumpfette  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : " - Je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre ?"  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre, j'espère ? » s'enquiert la Schtroumpfette en débarquant enfin, pomponnée à la perfection, schtroumpfesque jusqu'au bout des ongles, avec deux heures de retard à peine.

Les petits Schtroumpfs qui, une seconde plus tôt encore, râlaient tant et plus sur le temps, les petits gâteaux (puis leur absence), la trompette du Schtroumf musicien, les torches surprises du Schtroumpf farceur, donnent un concert de  
« Non bien sûr que non voyons ! »  
« Parfois, soupire le Grand Schtroumpf, je me dis que j'aurais dû la laisser pas jolie... Au moins on osait la gronder au lieu de lui passer chaque caprice. »


	6. quand tu seras plus grand

**Titre** : plus tard, plus tard…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages** : un schtroumpf curieux, le Grand Schtroumpf  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : « — Euh, ça vous donne la chance de pouvoir me re-presque-tuer plus tard?" »  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Plus tard, plus tard, toujours plus tard. C'est ce que le Grand Schtroumpf promet toujours au Schtroumpf Curieux, pour calmer ses interrogations.

Mais c'est maintenant qu'il veut une explication ! Non, il ne veut pas attendre, il veut savoir. D'où viennent les bébés schtroumpfs, comment tombe la pluie, il y a quoi exactement dans la liqueur de framboise, pourquoi Gargamel est méchant…

_Tu ne comprendrais pas pour l'instant._ – Évidemment, si on lui explique rien, il ne peut pas comprendre !

Au contraire, les réponses différées exacerbent sa curiosité :

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je serai plus vieux ? »


	7. la 1ère fois de 2 Schtroumpfs

**Titre** : une grande première  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Couple** : deux Schtroumpfs  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : "leur première fois ensemble" pour Camille Miko à l'occasion du White-Day (14 mars '10)  
**Avertissement** : gros nawak !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il était une fois, une première fois, deux schtroumpfs ; l'un très aventureux, l'autre plus réservé mais néanmoins prêt à le suivre envers et contre tout.

« Je te schtroumpfe, Schtroumpf. Tu es si schtroumpf. Veux-tu schtroumpfer avec moi ?  
- Oh, Schtroumpf, rien ne me rendrait plus schtroumpf, mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Je n'ai encore jamais fait ça. En tout cas, pas avec un autre schtroumpf.  
- Et c'est moi qui schtroumpfer ta première fois ? Oh, Schtroumpf… »

D'émotion, il le serra fort, très fort, contre son cœur. Le cher schtroumpf !

« N'aie pas peur. Tu vas voir, c'est schtroumpfant. Es-tu prêt ?  
- Avec toi, toujours. »

Il frotta son nez contre le sien en signe d'assentiment et d'encouragement. Ils s'apprêtaient à transgresser un tabou très fort…

Délicatement, il souleva son bonnet.

« Schtroumpf, tu commences déjà à avoir du poil au crâne ? »

Son compagnon se colora d'un bleu plus soutenu.

« Quelle bonne surprise, je te croyais plus schtroumpf que ça ! »


	8. j ai un cadeau pour toi !

**Titre** : des joies de la botanique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages** : Schtroumpf farceur et d'autres Schtroumpfs  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : Schtroumpf farceur, "qui s'y frotte s'y pique !"  
pour Lilou Black sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

« Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! s'exclame le Schtroumpf Farceur… sans succès.  
- Un cadeau qui fait _prouf_, hein ?  
- Mais non !  
- Je te connais, Schtroumpf Farceur.  
- Tu crois vraiment ? »

Schtroumpf le regarde d'un œil sévère. Oui, il connaît les cadeaux qui font _prouf _quand on les ouvre.  
Le Schtroumpf Farceur, chagriné par ce manque de confiance, refuse quand même de se laisser démonter.

« Bah, je le déballe pour toi, alors. Comme ça tu verras bien qu'il ne fera pas _prouf_. »

Et effectivement, le ruban se défait et le couvercle s'ouvre sans explosion. Pour dévoiler…

« Une feuille de salsepareille géante !  
- He oui. Tu vois ?  
- Oh, merci, Schtroumpf ! Pardon d'avoir douté de toi.  
- Je t'en prie. »

Et Schtroumpf de saisir vivement la feuille offerte, pour aussitôt bondir :

« Aïe ! mais ! ça n'est pas de la salsepareille ! ça piiique ! C'est… c'est une ortie, avec les bords coupés ?  
- Ah ! ah ! ah ! Tu vois, il ne faut pas douter : je peux encore vous surprendre ! »


	9. le plus schtroumpfesque

**Titre** : le plus schtroumpfesque de tous les Schtroumpfs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages** : un Schtroumpf encore pire que le Schtroumpf coquet, et quelques autres  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : « Lovely Boy » d'après Camille Miko  
pour la case n°14 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « Les Schtroumpfs »  
**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Au village Schtroumpf, une roucoulade ininterrompue s'échappait d'un champignon aux couleurs pastel.

« Que tu es beau, toi. Oh, que tu es joli. Tu… tu es le plus schtroumpfesque de tous les Schtroumpfs.  
Tu as des oreilles si bien sculptées et un nez pur schtroumpf et ton bonnet retombe en un pli si parfait ! »

Le voisinage avait l'habitude de ce genre de tirades, mais cette fois, ça traînait en longueur, au point de provoquer l'étonnement chez les Schtroumpfs de passage dans ce coin du village :

« Le Schtroumpf Coquet s'est trouvé un admirateur ?  
- Nan. Il a prêté son miroir au Schtroumpf Narcissique. Son grand, grand, _grand_ miroir avec trois pans et des petites lampes autour. » 


	10. des ptits et des bêtises

**Titre** : une excuse en or  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages** : Les P'tits Schtroumpfs  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : les Schtroumpfs - Sassette et/ou les ptits schtroumpfs (ou pas) - prompt libre  
pour Sideroflaque sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)

**Continuité** : après _Les P'tits Schtroumpfs_, bien évidemment**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Être redevenus des petits Schtroumpfs comporte des tas d'avantages. Mais aussi pas mal d'inconvénients. Citons parmi d'autres leur petite taille : difficile désormais d'atteindre la fenêtre où le Schtroumpf Pâtissier met à refroidir ses gâteaux. Et alors, les chiper à l'aveugle, c'est risqué… se baser sur leur parfum pour se dire si c'est la peine, tâtonner en espérant attirer le plateau à soi sans le renverser…  
Mais s'il arrive une catastrophe dans ce processus ils ont une excuse en or :  
« Juste parce qu'on est Petits ça veut pas dire que c'est nous qui faisons _toutes_ les bêtises dans ce village ! »


	11. chacun avec son importance

**Titre **: chacun à sa mesure**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnage** : le Schtroumpf à Lunettes  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Azalée Calypso

**Avertissement** : ...je trouve que ça fait très "dévisseur d'ampoules", ce drabble ; qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**Nombre** **de mots **: 100

oOo

Chaque Schtroumpf au Village a sa spécialité propre, son utilité à la vie commune et sa petite vie personnelle. Basé sur ces spécialités, certains sont peut-être plus populaires que d'autres, parce que crus plus utiles.  
Mais quoi que puissent en penser les petits Schtroumpfs, le Grand Schtroumpf sait qu'ils ont tous leur rôle à jouer, et leur place ici, et il les aime tous de la même manière.

Ça inclut le Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui énerve souvent tant les autres et parfois fatigue le Grand Schtroumpf lui-même, à l'idolâtrer à ce point. Mais c'est ainsi, sa façon d'aimer…


	12. des trucs savants

**Titre** : carottes et ciguë  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les Schtroumpfs  
**Personnages** : Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Schtroumpf Paysan  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Peyo

**Prompt** : « Ton nom ? – Belle. »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)  
(moi tant que personne ne me dit d'arrêter de tordre les mots des prompts et leurs sonorités dans tous les sens, je continue !)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Ton ombellifère a l'air schtroumpfement mal en point, Schtroumpf Paysan, fit le Schtroumpf à Lunettes, plein de sollicitude. L'arroses-tu suffisamment ?

De quoi se mêlait-il encore, ce schtroumpf-là, à s'arrêter au bord du potager, la schtroumpf enfarinée ?

– C'pas une schtroumpfifère, c't'un anis, cré vingt schtroumpf, et j'en fais sécher les graines.

– Ah, bien. Mais, l'anis vert fait partie de la schtroumpfe des ombellifères, il se reconnaît à son infloreschtroumpf typique ; de même que la carotte, la ciguë, et...

– Dis donc, Schtroumpf, moé j'emploie pas des mots pareils, mais crois-tu que j'fais point la différence entre carotte et ciguë ?


End file.
